unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Moore
Real Name: Jean Marie Moore Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Laughlin, Nevada Date: April 9, 1992 Bio Occupation: Bank Escrow Officer Date of Birth: July 23, 1932 Height: 5'2" Weight: 125 lbs. Marital Status: Engaged Characteristics: Brown hair and eyes Case Details: Jean Moore and Al Henderson of Apple Valley, California, were in a relationship for over twenty years. During this time, Al started a successful, multi-million dollar real estate empire. Jean rose through the corporate ranks to become a regional bank escrow officer. In December of 1991, Al proposed to Jean and she accepted. Jean's children from a previous marriage, however, did not like Al and his behavior. According to them, he would often "put her down" in front of other people, making her upset. In April of 1992, the couple went on a trip to Laughlin, Nevada, a scaled-down version of Las Vegas. On Thursday, April 9, Al dropped off Jean at a side entrance to the casino, so that she could get one last chance on her lucky slot machine before leaving. He went to find a parking spot but was unsuccessful. He then went to the valet parking and got the valet ticket. He met up with Jean and gave her the claim ticket for the car. He left the casino at 9:30AM; the two planned to meet up later at their hotel room at 11:45AM. At first, Al planned to take a cab back to their hotel. However, when he could not find one, he decided to go back into the casino to play the slot machines with Jean. He found her favorite slot machine already in use. He figured that she had went to go shopping. From 9:45AM to 10:15AM, he played her favorite slot machine, hoping that she would return soon. When she did not return, he decided to go back to the hotel. At 12:15PM, he checked out of the hotel and returned to the casino to look for Jean. He found that their car was still there, which worried him. He claimed that he thoroughly searched the lobby, shops, and gaming area, but could find no trace of her. Over the next few days, Al questioned dozens of people and distributed missing person fliers in the Laughlin area. However, he did not receive any good leads about her whereabouts. Both Al and Jean's family believe that she met with foul play. Jean's family, however, believes that Al may be responsible for her disappearance. They note that Al's story has changed several times. Also, casino surveillance tapes could not locate her and his version of his activities does not match the surveillance footage. These facts make her children wonder if she ever reached the casino or Laughlin or if he did something to her en route. However, some witnesses seemed to confirm Al's story, including his bookkeeper. Jean's family presumes that she is deceased; her case remains unsolved. Suspects: Al Henderson is considered a suspect in Jean's disappearance. Jean's children noted that he was often mean and rude to her; they did not believe that he loved her. After her disappearance, Al gave several conflicting stories about what happened. When he was originally interviewed about the case, he claimed that he had dropped Jean off at the front entrance of the casino and gave her the valet ticket there. However, he later told Unsolved Mysteries that he dropped her off at a side entrance and gave her the ticket in the lobby. Jean had left most of her jewelry and her purse in the hotel room. This seemed odd to her children because she was very attached to her jewelry and purse. This led them to believe that something may have happened to her in the hotel room. However, Al denies this. After she vanished, investigators reviewed security tapes at the casino where Jean allegedly vanished. They discovered that the tapes do not match the statements that Al had made about that morning. Al claimed that he pulled in to the valet area at 9:15AM; surveillance cameras confirm this. The cameras also show him entering the casino lobby. However, after that, the footage disagrees with Al's account. Jean is not seen in the area where Al claimed that he gave her the ticket. Also, Al is not seen at Jean's slot machine from 9:45AM to 10:15AM, which was the time period that he claimed he was there. Investigators wondered if Jean had ever even made it to Laughlin. However, they did locate a waitress who remembered seeing her and Al at a restaurant on Monday, April 6. Another witness, a friend of Jean's, claimed that she saw the couple back in Apple Valley on Wednesday, April 8, at 4PM; this was the day before Jean was reported missing. Al claims that this witness was mistaken. Telephone records show that Al made a call from Laughlin at 3PM and 7PM on the same day. Al's bookkeeper, Geraldine Fender, claims that he called her from Laughlin that Wednesday evening. She also claims that she briefly spoke to Jean on the phone, stating that she had run into a stroke of luck on one of the poker machines. Despite this, Jean's family still believes that Al was responsible for her disappearance. Al maintains his innocence in her disappearance. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the August 30, 1995 broadcast. Results: Unsolved. Jean's family held a memorial service for her in April 1999. Al Henderson passed away in September 2001; investigators still consider him a suspect in the case. Links: * Jean Moore on Unsolved.com * Jean Moore on The Charley Project * 20 years later, friend continues mission to find missing woman * Jean Moore on Reddit.com ---- Category:Nevada Category:1992 Category:Disappearances Category:Unsolved